SATURDAY
by JungHyeJi - Hiatus
Summary: Karena itu hari Sabtu, Minhyung tersenyum melihat Papa dan Appanya berpelukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan bertengkar memperebutkan dirinya lagi dengan suara yang menyakitkan hatinya. A JAEDO (JAEHYUN X DOYOUNG) FIC! Son!Mark centric. DOMESTIC!AU broken!JaeDo. RNR.


Saturday

 **Author** : Hye Ji

 **Genre** : Domestic!AU, boyxboy. Enough said

 **Rating** : K+

 **Chapter 1 of 1**

 **Cast** : Lee Minhyung (Mark) | Jung Yoonoh (Jaehyun) | Kim Dongyoung (Doyoung)

 **Disclaimer** : the fic is mine.

 **Warning!** **Heavy theme!Divorce. Mungkin akan tidak nyaman untuk beberapa orang, silahkan tidak melanjutkan membaca.**

Untuk single-mom q Jody hehehe gataulah ini meet your expectations atau engga aku sudah berusaha karena memang ga bakat nulis angst ini aja ga tega sama minhyung semoga puas y pak.

* * *

 _ **Saturday**_

"Dia akan ikut denganku. Itu final."

"Kau bercanda, Tuan Jung?! Aku yang membesarkannya selama ini, dan aku yang akan terus membesarkannya selamanya. Itu _final_."

Sebuah tawa kecil, terdengar mencemooh. Pria yang merupakan kepala keluarga itu menunjuk pria yang satunya, terlihat lelah dengan semua adu mulut mereka yang tak ada hentinya.

"Kau? Membesarkannya? Jangan bicara seperti aku tidak pernah mengurusinya."

"Jadi kau pikir memberinya hadiah besar pada ulangtahunnya yang bahkan tidak kau hadiri itu membesarkan seorang anak? Ha, kau benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa."

Pria yang tadi ditunjuk itu melipat tangannya, bentuk pertahanan diri. Dia menaikkan dagunya, tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan pasangannya yang bahkan setelah selama ini, masih tampak mengintimidasi. Lelah sepertinya kurang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang.

"Itu tidak penting," sang kepala keluarga mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku tetap punya hak asuh atas Minhyung dan lebih mampu darimu. Kau bahkan tidak akan bertahan sebulan tanpa uangku,"

"Demi Tuhan aku masih ada di sini!"

Suara penuh kemarahan itu membuat dua orang dewasa yang sedari tadi memperebutkan dirinya menoleh, kaget. Minhyung, anak itu, berdiri diantara dua orang tuanya, membuat semacam pertahanan di depan Appanya yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau tidak bisa bicara begitu pada Appa, dan aku akan ikut dengan siapapun yang aku mau." Minhyung menunjuk pria yang dia panggil Papa, sang kepala keluarga. Pria itu berwajah tenang, memperhatikan kemarahan dan sisa airmata di wajah anak tunggalnya itu. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, yang dia pikirkan hanya fakta bahwa anaknya itu baru saja menunjuknya tanpa kesopanan dan menyebutnya 'kau'.

"Jangan membicarakan aku seperti aku tidak ada di rumah ini, seperti aku ini adalah barang yang harus dimiliki kalian." Suaranya masih penuh penekanan, remaja berumur 16 tahun itu menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Jangan membuatku makin membenci kalian."

Jaehyun, sang kepala keluarga, dan Doyoung, pasangannya, bertatapan. Mereka tahu mereka tidak seharusnya begini, bertengkar dan berebut hak asuh anak untuk yang kesekian kalinya di rumah yang dulunya tenang dan penuh kebahagiaan ini. Setidaknya tidak di depan anak mereka. Doyoung menatap Minhyung penuh penyesalan, tapi dia tidak tahan untuk tidak melawan pria yang kini jadi sangat asing untuknya, untuk anak mereka.

"Minhyung, Papa ingin bicara denganmu." Jaehyun mematikan rokoknya di asbak, menghembuskan asap beracun untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum melanjutkan, "Di ruang kerja Papa, berdua saja."

"Aku lelah."

"Minhyung," suara Jaehyun hampir mengancam, dan Minhyung sudah pasti akan ketakutan dan segera menghampiri Papanya itu dengan kepala menunduk, sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Minhyung yang sekarang tidak peduli lagi, dia benar-benar lelah karena guru matematikanya lebih tegas hari ini, menu kantin tidak menggugah selera makannya jadi dia hanya meminum jus dan disambut pulang dengan pertengkaran orangtuanya.

Tidak bisa.

"Dan aku tidak akan makan malam." Ujarnya sebelum Doyoung bisa berbicara, mengingatkannya bahwa sebentar lagi makan malam. Doyoung menghela napas, kelelahan yang sama juga menjalari tubuhnya sekarang. Rasanya dia tidak pernah bisa istirahat dan selalu merasa ada yang salah ketika suaminya itu pulang ke rumah. Kebanyakan waktu mereka hanya akan mendiamkan satu sama lain, berbicara dengan menyampaikannya pada pelayan. Waktu yang lain akan mereka gunakan untuk bertengkar. Menyakiti satu sama lain secara verbal, memperebutkan harta dan anak, menuduh satu sama lain sebagai awal mula dari kehancuran rumah ini.

Kehancuran yang mereka buat bersama.

Suara jam berdetik terasa memekakkan telinga dalam keheningan yang berat itu. Doyoung memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya sakit karena pertengkaran mereka dan karena bau asap rokok yang masih berada di udara. Jaehyun berdecak, memecah keheningan.

"Bilang pada Tuan Kim aku tidak akan pulang malam ini, mungkin Senin baru kembali. Dan bilang juga kalau dia seharusnya mengurus Minhyung lebih baik karena anak itu kurang sopan." Ujar Jaehyun pada seorang pelayan, bahkan tidak melirik Doyoung yang berada hanya sekitar lima meter darinya. Pria itu berdiri, membersihkan debu dari _vest_ yang dikenakannya lalu pergi darisana.

Sang pelayan menunduk dalam pada Jaehyun sampai pria itu meninggalkan ruangan, kemudian berbalik ke arah Doyoung yang masih terduduk di kursinya, mau menyampaikan pesan. Tapi sebelum pelayan itu sempat bicara, Doyoung mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan pelayan itu untuk diam.

"Aku sudah dengar. Bawakan makan malam ke kamar Minhyung, pastikan dia memakan semuanya. Aku akan memasakkan favoritnya." Doyoung tersenyum, rasanya dunianya lebih ringan ketika wangi parfum klasik itu tidak berada dalam jarak dekat, seiring pria yang memakainya juga pergi. "Segarkan ruangan ini. Cuci semua yang berbau asap."

"Baik, Tuan."

Dengan itu Doyoung pergi ke dapur, senyum perlahan terkembang lagi di bibirnya membayangkan makanan yang akan dia buat untuk anak tersayangnya itu. Meski sakit rasanya mengetahui dia tidak bisa melihat senyum dan binar mata Minhyung ketika memakannya, seperti dulu ketika mereka masih makan malam bersama di satu meja. Sang koki menyambut Doyoung dengan senyuman.

"Untuk Tuan Muda?"

"Untuk Tuan Muda." Ulang Doyoung, menerima celemek pemberian Minhyung lima tahun lalu untuk ulangtahunnya dari sang koki, lalu mulai memasak.

.

Karena itu hari Sabtu.

Minhyung berusia lima tahun, dia terbangun oleh tangan di atas perutnya, menggelitik. Namanya dipanggil pelan tepat di telinganya. Anak itu menahan tawa gelinya.

"Papa tahu kau sudah bangun. Buka matamu!" tangan yang menggelitiknya kembali lagi, dan Minhyung tidak bisa pura-pura tidur lagi. Dia tertawa keras, menghindar dari tangan papanya yang tanpa ampun menggelitiknya.

"Hahaha Appa selamatkan Minhyung!"

"Appa tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu." Ujar Jaehyun dengan suara yang dibuat-buat, sebelum berpura-pura menggigit lengan Minhyung. Anak itu tertawa histeris sekarang, diselingi teriakan dan permohonan ampun. Jaehyun ikut tertawa, memutuskan bahwa dia sudah cukup menjahili anak semata wayangnya itu. Tawa Minhyung mereda, dia berbalik melihat Papanya yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ayo bangun, Mark. Tebak kemana kita akan pergi hari ini?"

Jaehyun menyebut Minhyung dengan nama panggilan kesayangannya. Sebenarnya, dia melakukan itu agar anaknya lebih mudah memperkenalkan diri karena dia bersekolah di sekolah internasional dengan bahasa pengantar bahasa Inggris. Anak itu tersenyum lebar, sudah bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Sudah jadi tradisi untuk mereka pergi di hari Sabtu, bersenang-senang kemanapun satu hari penuh.

"Akuarium?"

"Kau benar! Sekarang ayo turun, Appa sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

Minhyung bersorak gembira karena dia sudah lama sekali ingin ke akuarium sejak menonton acara dokumenter tentang paus biru besar. Jaehyun tersenyum melihat kegembiraan besar di wajah putra semata wayangnya itu, senyum lebarnya, dan bagaimana dia melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Dia berjalan lebih dulu ke pintu, mengira Minhyung akan segera mengekor atau bahkan mendahuluinya, tapi anak itu ternyata sedang membereskan tempat tidurnya.

"Mark? Bibi Nam akan melakukannya." Ujar Jaehyun, tidak melewatkan ekspresi Minhyung yang penuh tanggung jawab saat melipat selimutnya.

"Appa bilang Minhyung tetap harus melipat selimut Minhyung sendiri."

Hati Jaehyun serasa jungkir balik. Rasa cinta untuk suaminya seakan menggandakan dirinya lagi lebih besar, melihat bagaimana dia mendidik anak mereka dengan baik, untuk mengajari Minhyung hal sederhana seperti melipat selimutnya sendiri meskipun mereka memiliki asisten rumah tangga yang akan melakukannya. Jaehyun tidak mengerti bagaimana hal kecil itu rasanya sangat signifikan, dan bagaimana itu seakan mengingatkannya betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki Kim Doyoung di hidupnya.

"Papa! Aku akan memakan semua pancakenya!"

Suara Minhyung menyadarkan Jaehyun dari lamunannya, dan dia tertawa. Padahal dia tidak memberitahu bahwa Doyoung membuat pancake, tapi sepertinya wangi manis yang mengudara itu cukup membuat Minhyung mengenali makanannya. Dia segera menyusul anaknya yang sudah berlari menuju ruang makan.

"Minhyung mau tiga, Appa! Tiga!"

Doyoung tertawa, Minhyung mengacungkan empat jari. "Baiklah, baiklah. Minhyung akan dapat tiga."

"Yeay!" Matanya berbinar melihat satu pancake ditambahkan ke piringnya, kemudian tanpa bertanya lagi, appanya menuangkan saus coklat favoritnya ke pancakenya.

Jaehyun melihat semua itu sambil tersenyum dan berpikir, bahwa dia sangat beruntung. Sangat, sangat beruntung dan diberkati. Ketika Doyoung menaruh kembali saus coklat itu, dia segera menghampirinya dan menciumnya dari samping.

"Terimakasih banyak."

Doyoung, yang jelas-jelas tidak menduga akan dapat ciuman masih tampak kaget. Suaminya itu menaruh tangannya di pinggangnya, menguncinya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya."

"Papa! _No kissey kissey in front of Markie_!" teriak Minhyung, sesaat setelah orangtuanya itu berciuman. Dia menutup matanya sambil menunjuk papanya dengan garpunya. Doyoung dan Jaehyun berpandangan, lalu tertawa. Kalau ada satu kalimat yang paling Minhyung ingat dari bibinya, Soojung, adalah kalimat barusan.

"Kalau begitu Appa akan cium Mark saja."

"Tidak mau." Anak itu menutup bibirnya kali ini, membuat kedua orangtuanya tertawa sekali lagi. Sisa pagi itu dihabiskan seperti itu, dan Minhyung lebih dari senang bisa melihat paus besar di akuarium, Papa dan Appanya di sampingnya.

.

Karena itu hari Sabtu.

Minhyung berusia sepuluh tahun, dia terbangun oleh jam wekernya. Tangannya meraih jam itu untuk mematikannya, dan merasa masih sangat mengantuk. Sebuah tangan hangat mengusap rambutnya pelan, membuatnya ingin terbang ke alam mimpi lagi.

"Ayo bangun, Mark."

"Papa?"

Anak itu membuka matanya untuk memastikan, tapi dia malah melihat wajah Appanya. Dia menelan kekecewaannya, karena Papanya sudah jarang membangunkannya lagi di hari Sabtu sejak satu tahun lalu. Appa bilang itu karena perusahaan sedang berkembang dan Papa jadi lebih sibuk. Minhyung tidak mengerti, tapi yang jelas dia tidak suka dengan perubahan ini.

"Papa bekerja sampai larut lagi semalam. Tebak kita akan kemana hari ini?"

Senyum hangat Appanya membuat hati Minhyung sedikit lebih baik. Dia tahu Papanya sering bekerja larut malam dan sering mengunci dirinya di ruang kerjanya. Keesokan harinya Papanya akan terlihat sangat lelah dan Minhyung tahu kalau meminta Papanya bermain bola lagi dengannya akan membuat Papanya semakin lelah, dan dia tidak mau itu.

Jadi dia menyambut uluran tangan appanya yang membantunya bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Bersepeda di Sungai Han?"

Doyoung tertawa. Sejak dia bisa bersepeda, anak itu seperti terobsesi. Hampir setiap minggu dia akan meminta untuk bersepeda saja. "Kau tidak bosan?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya cepat. Anak lelaki itu berterimakasih ketika appanya membantu membereskan tempat tidurnya. "Atau aku ingin mengunjungi paman Johnny di posnya."

"Kau akan membuat paman Johnny terkena masalah jika mengunjunginya terus menerus, anak pintar." Doyoung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak rambut anaknya itu. Minhyung tertawa, menghindar. Paman Johnny adalah teman Appanya yang bekerja di departemen pemadam kebakaran di pusat kota, dan Mark senang sekali datang kesana.

"Tapi paman Johnny bilang aku boleh datang kapanpun!"

"Dia juga bilang tidak untuk minggu ini dan dua minggu ke depan." Minhyung mengekor di belakang appanya yang berjalan ke luar kamarnya. Rumah mereka semakin besar, dan berjalan menuju tangga saja sekarang rasanya jauh sekali. Minhyung ingin memakai _skateboard_ nya tapi dia tahu appanya akan mengomelinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Paman Johnny mungkin akan pindah pos. Lagipula, pos itu sekarang sedang direnovasi."

"Oh, apakah paman Johnny akan pindah jauh?"

Appanya menghela napas, mereka sampai di ujung tangga. "Belum pasti. Apa Minhyung mau mengajak Papa sarapan bersama? Dia ada di ruang kerjanya."

Ruang kerja papanya berada di ujung lain ruang makan, tapi dekat dengan tangga. Minhyung menatap pintu besarnya yang tertutup rapat. Dia tanpa ragu langsung mengiyakan, kakinya melangkah lebih dulu.

"Jangan lupa ketuk dulu." Ujar Doyoung, sebelum berjalan ke arah berlawanan menuju ruang makan. Dalam hatinya, Doyoung berharap suaminya itu mau duduk di meja makan dan sarapan bersama mereka jika Minhyung yang mengajaknya. Meskipun dia sendiri lebih dari mampu untuk melakukannya, Doyoung ingin Jaehyun sadar bahwa Minhyung ada dan membutuhkannya.

Ini Sabtu ketiga Jaehyun tidak bisa menemani Minhyung keluar.

Kelegaan tidak dapat Doyoung sembunyikan ketika Minhyung berjalan bersama Papanya, bercanda dan mengobrol santai. Rasanya semuanya kembali normal. Jaehyun sempat-sempatnya mengecup pipi Doyoung sebelum duduk di kursi tengah, mengisinya seperti yang sudah seharusnya.

"Appa, Papa bilang kalau Papa berhasil dalam proyek ini, kita bisa pergi ke akuarium lagi Sabtu depan!"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu mari kita berdoa sebelum makan dan meminta agar proyek Papa berhasil." Ujar Doyoung. Minhyung mengangguk antusias, dia sudah lama tidak pernah pergi ke akuarium lagi, dan ketertarikannya berubah dari paus biru besar menjadi hiu berkepala martil. Minhyung ingin melihat langsung hewan yang dia sering lihat di stasiun televisi alam itu.

Jaehyun hanya sempat tidur tiga jam malam ini dan dia sebenernya hanya ingin menyelesaikan pengerjaan akuisisi satu perusahaan besar di Incheon sebelum mengecek pasar saham pagi ini sambil sarapan di ruang kerjanya lalu pergi tidur. Dia terus bilang itu demi keluarganya, tapi melihat wajah Minhyung dan suaminya langsung membuatnya sedikit tersadar bahwa dia sudah terlalu lama melewatkan waktu tanpa mereka.

"Amin."

Minhyung berkeras tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan papanya ketika Jaehyun menawarkan diri untuk ikut bersepeda hari ini. Doyoung bilang mereka akan mengunjungi orangtuanya setelahnya jadi Jaehyun punya waktu lebih banyak untuk beristirahat, dan meskipun Minhyung tidak mengeluh soal ketiga kalinya Sabtunya dilewatkan tanpa papanya, dia terus berbicara bahwa dia tidak sabar agar Sabtu depan cepat datang pada Appanya.

.

Karena itu hari Sabtu.

Minhyung berusia tigabelas tahun, dia terbangun oleh suara orangtuanya. Remaja itu melihat jam weker di nakas, yang menunjukkan pukul 8.58 pagi, dua menit sebelum alarmnya berbunyi. Kenapa ada suara teriakan? Minhyung memaksa tubuhnya bangkit sambil mematikan alarm yang sebentar lagi akan berdering. Dia penasaran, teriakan itu bersahutan seperti pertengkaran. Semakin dia berjalan mendekati tangga, suara itu semakin jelas terdengar.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti! Aku melakukan ini untuk kalian!"

"Aku mencoba mengerti! Kenapa kau membuatku menjadi orang egois?"

Jika Minhyung tadinya penasaran, sekarang jantungnya berdebar cepat begitu menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara orangtuanya. Berteriak pada satu sama lain. Langkahnya di tangga menjadi lebih lambat, takut melihat kedua orangtuanya, takut kalau mereka akan berteriak padanya juga.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau dengan lancang membatalkan jadwal pertemuanku hari ini?" Minhyung terdiam di ujung tangga, melihat Papanya berjalan mendekat ke Appanya, dengan gaya mengintimidasi yang membuatnya takut.

"Karena aku tahu itu bukan pertemuan bisnis! Kau masih mau menyembunyikan apa lagi? Aku tahu semuanya."

Minhyung tidak mengerti apa yang orangtuanya bicarakan, dia juga tidak nyaman di posisinya saat ini. Perasaannya campur aduk melihat orangtuanya yang akhir-akhir ini bersikap aneh pada satu sama lain bertengkar hebat. Papanya masih berdiri di depan Appanya, wajah mereka menegang karena amarah. Minhyung tidak suka, rasanya dia ingin menghentikan pertengkaran mereka tapi disaat yang sama, dia juga tidak ingin orangtuanya tahu keberadaannya sekarang.

Karena tampaknya, mereka begitu fokus pada diri mereka masing-masing dan tidak menyadari kehadiran putra semata wayang mereka yang berdiri tepat sebelum koridor menuju ruang kerja Jaehyun.

"Tahu apa, kau?"

"A-Appa,"

Sungguh, tadinya dia tidak ingin terlibat sampai kemudian Papanya terlihat begitu mengintimidasi dan dia tidak tahu kenapa dia hanya ingin memanggil Appanya. Untungnya, suaranya yang serak karena baru bangun tidur itu terdengar oleh kedua orangtuanya, yang menoleh kaget padanya secara bersamaan.

"Minhyung." Ujar Doyoung refleks. Jaehyun mundur menjauhinya, mereka bertatapan dengan khawatir.

 _Apa Minhyung mendengar kita?_

"Mark, kau sudah bangun?" Jaehyun tertawa canggung dan Minhyung tidak suka mendengarnya. Tubuhnya kaku meskipun dia rasanya ingin kabur ketika kedua orangtuanya itu berjalan ke arahnya. Minhyung harap dia bisa memaksakan tersenyum seperti di kelas teaternya, tapi dia tidak bisa.

Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, dan Minhyung hanya berpikir bahwa dia ingin lari, lari dari tempatnya dan tidak ingin melihat orangtuanya. Ketika Papanya tiba lebih dulu dan mengulurkan tangan padanya seperti mau merangkulnya, refleksnya adalah menghindar. Papanya terlihat kaget, tapi Minhyung bisa merasakan ketakutan jelas di hatinya, bayangan Papanya yang begitu mengintimidasi masih segar di ingatannya.

"Minhyung, kau mendengar Appa dan Papa tadi?"

Doyoung tahu tidak ada gunanya dia berusaha menutupi pertengkarannya barusan karena bahasa tubuh Minhyung sudah mengatakan segalanya. Putranya itu menatap ke arahnya, dan hatinya sakit melihat perasaan terluka di mata Minhyung.

Minhyung mengangguk, dan entah kenapa dia ingin menangis. Rasanya takut, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya bagaimana kalau orangtuanya nanti bercerai? Hidupnya pasti akan berantakan seperti di film yang pernah ditontonnya. Bayangan itu sangat mengerikan, Minhyung pikir dia tidak akan sanggup berpisah dengan Papa atau Appanya.

"Oh, Minhyung. Appa minta maaf."

Airmata Minhyung jatuh begitu saja begitu Appanya memeluknya. Minhyung, bagaimanapun, tidak membalas pelukan Appanya karena rasanya seluruh tubuhnya begitu lemas. Dia tidak punya kekuatan lagi karena ketakutan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya begitu tak berdaya. Appanya mengucapkan permintaan maaf berulang kali, ketika Minhyung merasa bahwa Papanya bergabung untuk memeluk mereka.

"Papa juga minta maaf, Mark."

Minhyung terlalu fokus merasa lega saat itu, ketika kekhawatirannya hilang entah kemana hanya dengan kalimat sederhana dari Papanya. Ketika dia pikir keluarganya akan tetap baik-baik saja dan semuanya akan berjalan normal lagi setelah ini. Namun itu benar-benar hal yang berbeda untuk dua orang dewasa yang ada disana. Tentu saja mereka menyesal karena Minhyung melihat pertengkaran mereka, tapi bukan berarti mereka akan berdamai begitu saja.

Tidak semudah itu.

"Mau kemana kita hari ini?" tanya Doyoung. Mereka bertiga akhirnya pindah ke meja makan untuk sarapan, dan Minhyung hampir lupa kalau ini hari Sabtu. Tangan Jaehyun berhenti di atas gelasnya.

"Papa tidak bisa ikut, Mark. Papa ada urusan penting."

Minhyung anehnya tidak merasa kecewa. Papanya hampir tidak pernah lagi mengajaknya pergi di hari Sabtu, sejak janjinya untuk pergi ke akuarium tiga tahun lalu tidak dia tepati. Dia sudah lupa bagaimana Sabtunya seharusnya berlalu dengan Papanya. Appanya terlihat merapatkan bibirnya, dan Minhyung tiba-tiba khawatir kalau mereka akan bertengkar lagi.

"Urusan penting. Benar. Papamu terlalu sibuk untuk kita. Ayo kita pergi berdua saja, Minhyung."

Suasananya begitu tegang dan Minhyung tidak ingin menjawab siapapun. Dia rasa akan aneh jika Papanya tiba-tiba bisa menemaninya Sabtu ini. Hubungannya dengan Papanya tidak sebaik dulu, setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Minhyung. Jadi setelah terdiam beberapa saat, dan menangkap sinyal dari mata Appanya, Minhyung berdeham. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk ke arah Appanya. Kalau bisa memilih, Minhyung ingin mengurung dirinya sendiri di kamar.

"Bagaimana dengan klub renangmu, Mark? Papa tidak pernah mendengar ceritamu lagi." Jaehyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menghindarkan keinginannya membalas tajam perkataan Doyoung. Dia tidak ingin putra semata wayangnya itu ketakutan lagi, sampai menghindari rangkulannya seperti tadi.

"..Aku keluar, satu bulan yang lalu."

"Oh? Sayang sekali. Kenapa?"

Doyoung memutarkan matanya, tidak tahan dengan sikap suaminya yang dia anggap bodoh itu. Kalau saja dia sadar, bahwa sudah lama perhatiannya tidak pernah tercurah kepada keluarga kecilnya lagi. Minhyung melihat Appanya dan merasakan kelelahan yang sama. Dia sudah pernah menceritakan ini pada Appanya dan dia yakin bahwa Appanya sudah bilang pada Papanya. Kenapa Papanya bertanya lagi?

"Tidak suka. Lelah."

"Itu bagus untuk pertumbuhan tubuhmu, Mark. Kau seharusnya tidak berhenti."

"Dia bisa berhenti kalau dia lelah. Untuk apa klub renang? Minhyung bisa berenang untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya dan itu cukup." Doyoung akhirnya angkat bicara, dia tidak suka Jaehyun yang masih mengatur hidup anaknya seperti itu adalah hidupnya sendiri, saat kenyataannya dia hampir tidak pernah memperhatikan putra semata wayangnya itu lagi.

"Aku hanya bilang kalau itu bagus untuk pertumbuhan tubuhnya. Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk anakku, memangnya itu salah?"

"Dia bisa mengikuti olahraga lain. Lagipula dia masih bergabung di klub memanah. Itu sama saja."

"Wah, kau mau mengguruiku?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa?"

Jaehyun baru mau membalas ketika suara alat makan berdenting dengan piring cukup keras terdengar, disusul dengan suara kursi dan kepergian Minhyung darisana. Doyoung refleks berdiri.

"Minhyung!"

Minhyung tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Dia tidak ingin melihat mereka lagi. Setidaknya untuk hari ini. Ini terjadi lagi di hadapannya dan semua pikiran tentang bagaimana hidupnya akan berantakan setelah orangtuanya bercerai kembali lagi seperti hantaman tsunami. Rasanya Sabtu itu adalah Sabtu terburuk selain Sabtu ketika Papanya membatalkan janjinya untuk pergi ke akuarium. Minhyung mencapai kamarnya dan menguncinya, berusaha menghapus airmata yang terus keluar.

.

Karena itu hari Sabtu.

Minhyung berusia tujuhbelas tahun, dia melirik jam digital di samping komputernya lalu menguap. Lagi, dia tidak tidur. Sinar matahari masuk ke kamarnya lewat jendela-jendela tinggi yang tidak tertutupi oleh tirai itu. Komputernya baru saja mati, dan Minhyung bangkit untuk meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena sudah duduk berjam-jam untuk bermain permainan _online_.

Perutnya meraung minta diisi, dan Minhyung refleks melirik piring kosong di meja di depan tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat lapar dan ingin meminta Appanya memasak lagi untuknya. Semarah apapun dia pada orangtuanya, Minhyung tetap tidak bisa tidak memakan masakan Appanya. Minhyung melirik kembali tempat tidurnya yang masih rapi, merasa tidak mengantuk. Entah itu karena kafein masih bekerja dalam sistemnya, atau karena nikotin dalam batang rokoknya yang ketujuh menjelang pagi tadi. Dia tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin sarapan.

Jadi Minhyung pergi ke kamar mandi super luasnya untuk mencuci mukanya. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Matanya yang sedikit merah, pipinya yang semakin tirus yang Appanya sangat benci, dan rambut kuning terangnya yang berhasil membuat Papanya berbicara lebih dari dua kalimat padanya dalam satu waktu, penuh kemarahan. Minhyung ingin tertawa kalau ingat itu, masih puas membuat kedua orangtuanya _shock_ dengan perubahan sikapnya.

Pasta giginya ada dua, dan Minhyung hampir lupa menggunakan yang khusus untuk perokok. Remaja itu mendesah, sisa pertengkaran semalam membuatnya malas turun untuk sarapan. Itu, kalau Papanya masih ada di sini. Dia malas bertemu pria tua itu, melihatnya membuatnya ingin marah. Minhyung benar-benar tidak mengerti apa poin orangtuanya bertahan ketika yang mereka lakukan selama tiga tahun terakhir ini hanyalah bertengkar, sampai Papanya hengkang dari rumah setahun yang lalu.

Setelah menaruh sikat giginya kembali ke tempatnya, Minhyung menyisiri rambutnya yang agak berantakan dan menekan tombol interkom. Dia memanggil pelayan untuk membereskan kamarnya. Tidak lama, seorang pekerja mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Papa masih disini?" tanya Minhyung tanpa basa-basi, melirik seorang pekerja yang sedang membereskan sisa makannya semalam. _Kalau iya aku akan tidur saja_ , pikir Minhyung.

"Tidak, Tuan Jung pergi semalam sebelum makan malam. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" pelayan laki-laki itu Minhyung tidak ingat namanya, tapi dia tahu dia adalah favorit Appanya.

"Sarapan sudah siap?"

"Sebentar lagi. Tuan Kim meminta Tuan Muda bergabung di meja makan, kalau Tuan Muda mau."

Minhyung menggumam, "Baik, terimakasih."

"Sama-sama, Tuan Muda."

Sang pelayan kemudian berbalik, diikuti dua orang pekerja lain yang selesai membereskan kamar Minhyung. Tidak banyak yang mereka bereskan karena tidak ada yang berantakan. Minhyung masuk ke _walk-in_ _closet_ nya, mengganti bajunya dengan sesuatu yang lebih santai karena dia yakin Appanya tidak akan senang melihatnya masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

.

" _Jung Minhyung. Kau pikir perilakumu sekarang pantas? Kau terlihat seperti berandalan dan bergaul dengan berandalan. Papa tidak akan membiarkanmu dengan warna rambut terang seperti itu. Lepas semua tindikanmu sekarang juga."_

 _Minhyung baru saja pulang dari_ PC Room _tempatnya bolos sekolah. Rasa pahit dari rokok masih membuatnya ingin meringis, tapi amarah Papanya tidak membuatnya takut sedikitpun._

" _Oh, lama tidak berjumpa, Tuang Jung." Minhyung tidak tahu dia dapat keberanian darimana, membungkukkan badannya main-main kepada Papanya yang memang sudah tidak dia temui sejak dua bulan lalu. Jaehyun merapatkan bibirnya, dia marah besar dan tidak melihat Doyoung dimanapun. Rasanya dia ingin segera menyalahkan suaminya itu atas kurang ajarnya Minhyung._

" _Kau jadi semakin kurang ajar, Minhyung. Sudah Papa bilang kau tidak boleh bergaul dengan berandalan semacam Donghyuck! Lihat pengaruhnya padamu, kau bahkan merokok sekarang?!"_

 _Kotak rokok Minhyung yang dia simpan di saku jaketnya jatuh begitu saja ketika dia membungkuk tadi, dan Papanya mengambilnya lebih dulu. Appanya tiba-tiba muncul setelah mendengar suara menggelegar Papanya, seakan membuat pengumuman ke seluruh dunia._

" _Minhyung?!"_

 _Appanya tampak sangat terkejut melihat kotak rokok itu. Minhyung mengerutkan keningnya. "Jangan bawa Donghyuck kesini, aku melakukan apapun yang aku mau."_

" _Kau masih tinggal di rumah ini, kau harus mengikuti peraturanku." Jaehyun mengacungkan kotak rokok itu ke muka Minhyun sebelum menghancurkannya dengan menginjaknya._

" _Oh ya? Kau tiba-tiba ingin mengatur hidupku sekarang? Kenapa tidak kau urusi saja selingkuhanmu itu, Papa?" Minhyung geram, menyebutkan kata papa dengan nada mengejek. Doyoung terlihat sangat khawatir, dia takut Minhyung terluka karena Jaehyun tampaknya siap untuk memukul anaknya itu kapanpun._

" _Kau benar-benar sudah sangat kurang ajar. Papa akan menelpon sekolah dan memisahkan dirimu dengan Donghyuck. Dia benar-benar pengaruh buruk."_

 _Jaehyun melirik Doyoung saat mengatakan 'pengaruh buruk' dan itu membuat Doyoung marah juga. Dia tahu maksudnya. Minhyung menaikkan volume suaranya._

" _Sudah kubilang itu bukan salah siapapun! Jangan seret Donghyuck ke dalam masalah ini. Kalian bertengkar sesuka hati kalian, jadi aku juga boleh melakukan apapun sesuka hatiku."_

 _Doyoung menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tetap, itu bukan alasan untuk bersikap tidak sopan pada Papamu. Jangan merokok lagi, Minhyung. Appa tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau coba buktikan, tapi merokok bukanlah caranya."_

" _Terserah. Aku tidak ingin mendengar Papa menyalahkan siapapun atas ini, apalagi menyalahkan Appa." Seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Papanya itu, Minhyung memperingatkannya. Dia mulai pergi darisana, keberaniannya mulai hilang setelah Appanya berbicara dengan penuh kelembutan seperti biasanya itu._

" _Jangan mengajariku, bocah! Kembali kesini, Papa belum selesai bicara denganmu!"_

 _Minhyung tidak kembali, tidak ingin kembali, dan dia berpura-pura tuli agar tidak mendengar pertengkaran orangtuanya setelah dia menutup pintu kamar. Remaja itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, membuka tasnya dengan kasar untuk mengeluarkan sekotak rokok lain. Donghyuck benar, dia memang butuh cadangan. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai asap rokok memenuhi ruangan, dan Minhyung untuk pertama kalinya, tidak peduli dengan rasa pahit di mulutnya._

.

Appanya tidak berhenti menatapnya sejak tadi dan itu membuat Minhyung tak nyaman. Dia melirik Appanya, untuk beberapa alasan, dia tidak ingin Appanya melihat mata merah dan kantung matanya. Terdengar helaan napas kemudian, dan itu cukup membuat Minhyung merasa bersalah.

"Terimakasih, sudah makan makanan Appa semalam."

Minhyung memasukkan sesendok penuh nasi ke mulutnya, tidak menjawab. Kadang dia merasa bersalah kalau bertingkah seperti berandalan di depan Appanya. Kadang dia juga merasa kesal karena sebenarnya Appanya sama saja dengan Papanya. Tapi kebanyakan waktu Minhyung hanya ingin keluarga mereka kembali seperti dulu, dan sadar kalau Appanya hampir tidak berubah padanya.

"Kau tidak tidur lagi, ya? Main _overwatch_?"

Appanya masih perhatian seperti dulu. Masih berbicara dengan kelembutan dan ketegasan yang sama seperti dulu. Masih membuatkannya bekal yang enak meskipun sekolahnya punya kafetaria. Masih hadir ke pertemuan wali murid untuknya. Masih hadir ke sekolah karena Minhyung membuat masalah, dan tidak memarahinya setelahnya. Dan masih berusaha membuat hari Sabtu Minhyung menyenangkan.

Jadi Minhyung mengangguk.

"Sayang sekali, Appa ingin mengajak Minhyung mengunjungi paman Johnny hari ini. Tapi tidak apa-apa, besok mungkin bisa. Kau lebih butuh tidur."

"Besok benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Aku berjanji tidak akan begadang semalaman lagi."

Appanya tersenyum. Minhyung, mau seberapapun usahanya untuk menjadi berandal, tetaplah hanya Minhyung kecil di mata Doyoung. Anak semata wayangnya itu tampak sangat lelah dengan mata merahnya, tapi dibalik itu Doyoung masih bisa melihat binar yang sama di mata Minhyung.

"Tentu saja. Appa akan bilang pada paman Johnny."

"Terimakasih."

Appanya tersenyum lagi dan kali ini Minhyung membalasnya. Di momen seperti ini, rasanya keluarga mereka masih baik-baik saja. Minhyung menghela napas, tentu saja itu hanya mimpi. Papanya tidak akan pernah mau kembali lagi ke rumah ini.

"Appa,"

"Ya?"

"Kapan persidangan dimulai?"

"..Dua minggu lagi."

"Begitu." Minhyung berpikir sebelum melanjutkan. "Tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi?"

Doyoung terkejut, tentu saja. Tapi dia hanya bisa menggeleng. "Tidak, sayang. Masih banyak yang harus diurus. Tapi,"

"Tapi?"

"Appa tidak ingin mencoba untuk mempengaruhimu. Kau tahu, Minhyung, Appa sangat menyayangimu. Papamu juga. Kalau kau mendengar perkataan Papamu semalam, dia benar. Kalau kau memilih untuk bersama Appa, semua ini," Doyoung menunjuk seisi rumah. "tidak bisa kau miliki lagi."

"Papamu mungkin terlihat lebih galak padamu sekarang, tapi mengertilah, dia sebenarnya masih sangat memperhatikanmu. Dia masih membanggakanmu dan Appa tahu itu. Jangan terlalu kasar padanya. Meskipun Appa sangat ingin kau untuk memilih tinggal dengan Appa, Appa tahu kau lebih baik disini."

Minhyung menghela napas. Dia menaruh sumpitnya pelan dan mengambil minum. Topik ini sudah lama berhasil dia hindari, topik yang selalu ingin Papanya bicarakan dengannya, dan dia tahu dia tidak bisa menghindar lebih lama lagi. Bukankah sudah jelas, siapa yang akan jadi pilihannya? Tapi Minhyung masih ragu.

Karena kalau dia bisa memilih, dia ingin tinggal dengan Papa dan Appanya sekaligus, kembali menjadi keluarga normal seperti dulu. Minhyung tidak tahu apakah itu mungkin, tapi yang jelas, memilih salah satu membuatnya sangat kesal. Dia tahu Papanya masih sangat menyayanginya, masih sering menelponnya meski jarang dia angkat, masih sering mengiriminya apapun yang dia inginkan. Di sisi lain, Appanya tanpa henti menunjukkan kasih sayangnya, tidak pernah berubah, dan selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Appa. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Kalian berdua membuatku muak karena terus menerus bertengkar. Hanya karena Appa tidak membentakku bukan berarti aku tidak membenci Appa."

Doyoung menarik napas dalam. Meskipun dia tahu itu, mendengar langsung dari anaknya sendiri masih menyakitkan.

"Appa minta maaf, Minhyung."

Remaja itu merasa lelah tiba-tiba, perutnya yang kenyang membuatnya mengantuk sekarang. Tapi dia rasa tak ada gunanya lagi menghindari topik ini. Dua minggu bukanlah waktu yang lama, dan proses perceraian pasti tidak akan lama karena orangtuanya sudah terlalu muak bertemu satu sama lain lagi.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Papa juga. Bertiga. Aku tidak tahu apa pendapatku penting di pengadilan tapi aku harap kalian akan mengerti keputusanku."

"Minhyung,"

Minhyung menghela napas, menarik tangannya dari meja yang tampaknya akan Appanya raih. Doyoung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Kami berdua masih sangat menyayangimu. Sangat, sangat menyayangimu. Appa harap kau bisa memaafkan kami yang terlalu egois. Appa juga harap kau tidak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, karena ini semua kesalahan orangtuamu."

"Aku tahu. Terimakasih untuk makanannya, Appa."

Doyoung tersenyum melihat kepergian Minhyung dari ruang makan. Melihat punggung itu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya membuat Doyoung ingin menangis. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan putra semata wayangnya dan membayangkan Minhyung lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama Papanya membuatnya stres. Di ruang makan yang begitu luas ini, Doyoung duduk sendirian dan merasa sangat tidak berdaya.

Begitu pula Minhyung di kamar besarnya.

.

Jaehyun tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menyetujui permintaan anaknya itu, meskipun sebenarnya dia sedikit keberatan harus berbicara bertiga. Dia ingin membujuk Minhyung, bagaimanapun caranya, untuk setuju tinggal dengannya. Karena mau dilihat bagaimanapun jika melalui sistem pengadilan, dia sudah bisa dipastikan tidak akan mendapat hak asuh penuh atas Minhyung.

Menurutmu kenapa Jaehyun ingin hak asuh penuh atas putra semata wayangnya itu? jawabannya jelas. Dia butuh pewaris. Sementara dia memang menyayangi Minhyung, dia tahu dia sudah terlalu banyak mengabaikan putranya itu dan dia sadar penuh bahwa Minhyung lebih baik tinggal dengan Doyoung. Tapi sisi egois Jaehyun membuatnya berpikir bahwa jika itu terjadi, maka itu sama saja dengan kekalahannya.

"Aku membenci kalian berdua sama besarnya." Minhyung memulai.

Dua orangtua itu berpandangan, namun dengan cepat membuang muka. Minhyung menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kalian terus menerus menyakitiku, setiap kalimat yang kalian keluarkan untuk menyerang satu sama lain, adalah setiap kalimat yang menyerangku. Aku bukan barang yang bisa kalian perebutkan seperti harta kalian yang lain. Tapi kalian tidak pernah mau mendengarku."

Jaehyun berdeham. "Siapa yang aku pilih mungkin tidak akan didengar oleh pengadilan. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau boleh memilih, aku ingin kalian bersama lagi."

Suara Minhyung bergetar, tapi anak itu sudah bertekad ingin mengatakan semuanya pada orangtuanya. Seberapa tidak mungkinnya keinginannya, Minhyung tahu. Tapi dia berpikir kalau dia akan menyesal kalau dia tidak mengungkapkannya. Jadi disini dia, di antara orangtuanya sambil menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak mau memilih Appa atau Papa. Aku sudah memikirkannya, dan aku tetap tidak mau. Tapi setiap Papa pulang dan membuat keributan besar, rasanya aku ingin tinggal bersama Appa saja. Papa juga tahu kan, tidak mungkin Papa menang di pengadilan nanti."

Jaehyun beringsut tak nyaman di kursinya. Tampaknya Minhyung tidak akan mau tinggal dengannya dan ketika dia mengatakan hal barusan, Jaehyun serasa ditembak di jantungnya.

"Tapi yang konyol adalah," Minhyung menghapus air mata yang keluar dari ujung matanya. "Ketika Papa menghilang berbulan-bulan dan tidak pernah datang kemari, aku sangat merindukan Papa. Aku ingin Papa membangunkanku lagi di hari Sabtu dan mengajakku bermain. Aku ingin tinggal dengan Papa agar bisa melihat Papa lebih sering."

Doyoung mengusap airmatanya sendiri dalam diam. Minhyung tampak begitu rapuh, bingung, dan terluka. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain berharap bisa memeluk anak itu dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jaehyun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menghela napas berat. Perasaan egoisnya menghilang entah kemana. Dia akhirnya sadar kalau dia sudah terlalu lama menyakiti Minhyung.

"Aku tahu keinginanku itu sangat bodoh dan tidak mungkin terjadi. Bagaimanapun aku memohon, aku tidak ingin melihat kalian terus bertengkar lagi. Kalian berdua salah. Kalian berdua menyakitiku. Dan aku tetap membenci kalian."

Kedua pasangan itu tahu betul kalau mereka menyakiti Minhyung. Itu sebabnya Jaehyun pergi dari rumah untuk meminimalisir pertengkaran, dan Doyoung yang hampir tidak pernah memarahi Minhyung untuk kenakalannya yang disengaja. Mereka sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk menyelamatkan rumah tangga ini, mulai dari berbicara empat mata, menemui konsultan pernikahan, bahkan menemui psikiater khusus masing-masing. Namun nihil, tak ada yang bisa menutup jurang diantara mereka berdua.

Jaehyun terlalu berorientasi bisnis. Perusahaannya yang dia bangun atas kerja kerasnya sendiri menuntut perhatian lebih banyak dari keluarganya ketika berkembang pesat, sehingga membuatnya perlahan menjauh, dan bertemu orang lain yang lebih sering bersama dengannya dibanding Doyoung. Sedangkan Doyoung tetap dengan kesederhanaannya, tidak pernah silau dengan kekayaan yang sekarang mereka miliki. Sejak mereka tinggal di apartemen sederhana hingga mansion besar seperti ini, hatinya tidak pernah berubah. Dia tidak mengerti ambisi suaminya yang ingin terus membangun perusahaannya dengan taruhan keluarganya. Ketika mereka akhirnya berselisih pendapat, Jaehyun sudah terlalu jauh terbuai dengan kesuksesan dan orang yang dia pikir mendukungnya sepenuhnya.

Dan Doyoung bukanlah orangnya.

Perbedaan prinsip mereka semakin menajam, dan pertengkaran tak dapat dihindarkan. Minhyung berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan Doyoung tidak bisa lagi hanya diam melihat putra semata wayangnya begitu. Jadi dia bergerak untuk memeluk Minhyung, bersama dengan Jaehyun yang tampaknya punya pemikiran sama.

Jaehyun mengusap rambut anaknya pelan. Mencoba mengingat terakhir kalinya dia bisa sedekat ini dengan anaknya. Dia tidak ingat, karena itu sudah lama sekali. Minhyung tidak menghindar dan itu sudah cukup.

"Papa minta maaf, Mark. Papa hanya ingin Mark bahagia, siapapun yang Mark pilih."

Kata panggilan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan di telinga Minhyung, karena dia sangat merindukan itu, dia sangat merindukan Papanya dan nama panggilannya. Appanya memeluknya erat.

"Kami sangat menyayangimu, Minhyung. Appa berjanji tidak banyak yang akan berubah setelah ini, kau masih bisa bertemu Appa atau Papa setiap minggu, atau setiap hari. Appa berjanji."

"Kami sangat menyayangimu, Mark."

 _Aku juga sayang kalian, Appa, Papa._

.

Karena itu hari Sabtu.

Minhyung memeluk Appanya senang. Persidangan akhirnya selesai dan orangtuanya resmi bercerai, tapi Minhyung tidak merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Karena Appanya tersenyum, Papanya juga. Mereka bersalaman seperti seorang kenalan di masa lalu, tanpa hubungan apapun dan Minhyung merasa lega.

"Jadi begini, perpisahan kita." Doyoung berujar. Tidak ada emosi dibalik perkataan itu, hanya sebuah rasa simpatik yang hampir mengasihani diri sendiri. Mereka selalu bilang kalau mereka adalah soulmate, tapi mungkin soulmate juga tidak ditakdirkan untuk hidup bahagia bersama.

"Jaga dirimu, aku minta maaf untuk semuanya."

"Jaga _dirimu_ , Tuan Jung. Ugh, harus berapa kali lagi kita saling meminta maaf?"

Dua orang dewasa itu tertawa sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Minhyung, sekarang berambut hitam normal, ikut tertawa. Mungkin orangtuanya memang tidak harus bersama.

" _See you every Saturday,_ Mark." Papanya beralih untuk memeluknya. Minhyung menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Tapi ini hari Sabtu, Papa."

"Oh, kau benar. Berarti ini giliranku?" Jaehyun bingung. Dia menerima perannya sebagai orangtua Minhyung yang tidak mendapat hak asuh penuh, dan hanya boleh mengunjunginya di akhir pekan. Doyoung menatap Minhyung yang menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku akan menemui paman Johnny hari ini."

"Oh, paman Johnny yang itu." ujar Jaehyun sedikit menyindir. Doyoung tidak memedulikannya, dia lebih fokus pada kebahagiannya soal hak asuh Minhyung yang berhasil dia dapatkan sepenuhnya. Dengan itu, Jaehyun kemudian setuju untuk memberi support secara finansial untuk Minhyung, meski Doyoung menikah lagi.

" _See you next Saturday,_ Papa."

Minhyung tersenyum lebar, menghindari tangan Papanya yang akan mengusak kepalanya. Dia bersembunyi dibalik Appanya, yang dengan cepat melindunginya. Dua pengacara Jaehyun dan Doyoung berpandangan, tidak pernah melihat keluarga lain sebahagia itu setelah perceraian. Minhyung tahu mereka sudah bukan keluarga yang utuh lagi, tapi rasanya tidak ada yang berubah ketika Appa dan Papanya menggenggam dua tangannya bersamaan dengan erat.

 **END**

* * *

 **p.s** this is fiction pls dont fight me


End file.
